Society of the Ivy
by 1xmocha
Summary: When you're an Ivy you can get away with everything...including murder.." 4 boys go to college and get a little bit more than they can handle...Mature audiences only! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Society of the Ivy

By: 1xmocha

Rating: M +(LOTS of smex, murder etc..)

Pairing: what else? OT5

Summary: "When you're an Ivy you can get away with everything...even murder..." 4 boys go to college and they get more than they can handle...

Note: Been awhile ne? ;p This story was inspired by a movie I just watched, very good too. This story has murder and lots of smex so be pre-warned...enjoy!

Chapter 1

In life there has always been secrets. Some run deeper than who is cheating on who and what not.

Some secrets, even if found out, are never told because...

If the person who found out is dead...whose gonna tell?

"Agh...Echizen...so good." The professor moaned, hands clenching in his student's shoulder length silky locks as he came.

Ryoma wiped his mouth, smirking as he pushed the professor down on his desk, crawling on top of him.

"Now then, sensei, what's the password to get into college mainframe?" Ryoma spoke kissing the teacher's neck.

"Now why would I tell you that?" the teacher laughed at the idea, slipping his hand into the back of Ryoma's jeans thumb of top of the tattoo symbolizing he was an ivy..

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and lifted his hands to the professor's neck and squezzed.

The professor struggled to breathe..."Stop...can't...breathe...tell you...stop...it's G5..6092...56..." the professor wheezed.

Ryoma smiled and let go allowing him to breathe.

"You crazy bitch..." the professor got out.

Ryoma smiled, running his hands through the head below him's head.

"I know..." He grabbed a tuff and slammed the head back on the desk on top of a sharp metal figurine silencing the professor for the last time.

Ryoma hopped off the desk and made his way to the door. He shut the door and smiled at the man in front of him.

"So? Success?" Yukimura spoke with a twin smile.

" Of course, don't I always." Ryoma spoke as Yukimura wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's waist and left the scene of the crime.

We can't have someone in on the Ivy secret can we now?

Here at Bradford Cunningham College there are no rules, no boundaries, no laws...at least for members of the Ivy society, an organization that has been kept in secret for those not involved. You have to be invited personally by one of the members and must go through initiation rights. A tattoo is branded somewhere on your body to prove you are a member...permanent...because once you join it's for life and brotherhood is put above everything...

Ryoma smiled at the computer screen as he went through incoming student applications, 4 in particular...

Welcome to The Society of the Ivy...

POT

"Kunimitsu, Keigo, Genchiro come look out the window!" Syuuske Fuji spoke excitedly as they came into the gates of Bradford Cunningham. Syuuske Fuji, 19, college freshman, major in photography, and lover of 3 wonderful guys. They had been dating since highschool and although a foursome seemed weird it seemed to work for them. They had applied to several colleges and were ecstatic to find out they all had been excepted here.

"Syuuske calm down." Kunimitsu Tezuka smiled at his lover. Fuji pouted.

"Look Mitsu you've upset him. Let Ore-sama comfort you dear..." Keigo Atobe smirked and pulled Fuji into his lap. Tezuka glared at the nickname and Fuji laughed.

Genchiro Sanada looked at them with no amusement. "God you 2 are like a bunch of sex addicted teenagers..."

Fuji and Atobe just laughed. The car stopped and out the boys stepped. A young man with wavy blue hair stood in front of them. "Hi I am Seichi Yukimura and I'll be your guide of the campus."

The 4 smiled and introduced themselves.

"Okay then lets start off with where your dorms are so you can put your bags down before I grag you around campus."

"Lets see...It looks like you guys have been split up a little but the rooms are all on the same floor so you will be alright. Hey would you look at this! Looks like me and Genchiro are gonna be room buddies! The room number is I-5. Atobe and Tezuka will be in I-6 and Fuji will be in...oh..." Yukimura looked at the paper in surprise. Looks like someone did some room manipulation.

"What is it?" Fuji questioned concerned.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all its just...your rooming with Ryoma..." Yukimura smiled. He almost felt sorry for Fuji...

"Is there something wrong with this Ryoma?" Tezuka questioned alarmed for his lover to be sharing a room with a student.

"No just...good luck...Ryoma is challenging to say the least...You'll meet him soon. He's probably up in his room now so lets head up."

POT

Sanada dropped his stuff off in Yukimura's room while Atobe and Tezuka did the same in theirs. Then they headed to Fuji's new room.

Yukimura knocked on the door of I-7. "Ryo it's me." he spoke.

"Yeah come in Seichi." a voice came fro inside.

They opened the door and gasped at what they saw.

"Ryoma this isn't the best way to greet your new roomate looking like this is it?" Yukimura asked amused as Ryoma strode over to his in nothing but a silky black thong.

"Shut it. I just thought it was you. You didn't tell me you had company..." Ryoma winked at the newcomers as they looked him over.

At 20 Ryoma was a personified god(dess). The young man had feminine features throughout the body. Full pouty, red lips hiding the talented tongue. Shoulder length Ivy greenish black hair, piercing, golden eyed hidden beneath full long lashed girls would kill to have, a slender neck and shoulders that started his girlish waist but still all muscle, full hips and slender legs continued downward, and the most rounded butt, as Fuji leered, he had ever seen thanks to the thong leaving nothing to imagination.

"Well you shouldn't be nude around me either. What would my boyfriend say?" Yukimura teased as he tossed Ryoma a button up shirt and ripped jeans.

"He'd join." Ryoma smirked.

Then he turned to the new comers, now fully dressed.

"Sorry about this. I just really...hate wearing clothes you know? If it was socially acceptable I'd walk around nude if I could. My name is Ryoma Echizen welcome to college boys."

A knock on the door interrupted them. " Sorry to interrupt the welcome but I'd thought I'd let you know. The police are here. Professor Ivan was murdered last night." Momoshiro smirked for a second.

Yukimura and Ryoma returned the look.

"That's awful and I had an A in his class as well." Ryoma faked a sad look he looked at the boys again. Awful timing, settle yourselves in. Syuuske I look forward to sleeping with you." Ryoma winked and walked out with Momoshiro and Yukimura. They knew he meant it as sleeping in the same room but for those who weren't in Ivy and knew Ryoma it was hardly innocent.

Fuji gulped and looked at his lovers as they had identical lustful looks as he did.

This was going to be a long 4 years...

POT

_So president, what now? We have the password and we can continue ahead of schedule correct?_

_S.Y._

**Sei be patient...all things will go according to our plans. I just didn't expect it to be so easy to get the password...Yuki was easy to kill. After all, who won't have sex with me?**

**R.E.**

_Slut. So what are your plans for the 4 new guys, after you sleep with them that is? ;p_

_S.Y._

**So cruel Sei...they will make good members so I'm gonna induce them before I screw 'em.**

**R.E.**

_Whatever you say boss. ;p I'll get started on the matter we spoke of before._

_S.Y._

**Excellent. Contact me later I've got to get the police gone and a heads to fuck with. Ciao babe.**

**R.E.**

Being an Ivy is no easy job...

Good luck boys, your gonna need it...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The Society of the Ivy

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: M+

Disclaimer: I do not own POT or Gossip Girl(format for the newspaper articles)

_**The Vine, Bradford Cunningham College gossip column, Sept. 29**_

_Welcome to the new year boys! Hot summer flings, all night parties, and booze have come to their last days...well everywhere except here of course. The Vine is back from a break and here with all the latest gossip. Hope everyone in getting settled in because it's gonna be a bumpy ride._

_Not even the 1__st__ day and we got another death on our hands...someone's been busy..._

_I look forward to updating everyone as the year continues on._

_Stay safe...or at least try to._

_Sightings_

_**R**__ walking about the dorm room nude, lucky bastard __**F**__. New freshman __**S **__and __**A**__ have been spotted doing a little bit more than approved behavior in public...PDA anyone? Nah...we love them for it.__** T**__ has been reading up on the school history...with __**F**__ giving blow jobs at the same time. Careful__** R**__, someone's been doing their homework. Naughty boys...the walls have eyes you know. __**R**__'s bitch __**Y**__ has been quite busy as of late...another job perhaps or visiting his new boyfriend __**A**__.__**K**__? __**R**__ and __**F**__ making out in the empty school gym lobby...do the boyfriends know yet __**F**__? So much for that "just roommate" behavior; be careful__** F**__, __**R**__ may be as beautiful as a rose, but every rose has it's thorns.._

_Better watch out boys, the shit's about to hit the fan._

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_The Vine_

POT

Yukimura Seichi straightened his school blazer as he left his boyfriend's room. As close as Ryoma and he were, they were like brothers, not fuck buddies.

"Seichi." his boyfriend, Akaya Kihara, whispered from the door.

"Akaya get some rest. It's past curfew and I don't want you to be not able to pay attention in class because of it. We did it a lot tonight, I don't want you too sore in the morning." he smirked.

Akaya blushed and then glared, "Hpfh...whatever you bastard; I'm going to sleep."and shut the door.

Yukimura chuckled. Akaya was so cute sometimes.

He headed down the stairs of Akaya's dorm building into the gym lobby when he heard noises.

Yukimura resisted to roll his eyes. Again?

He slammed open the dorm and interrupted the couple making out against the gym lobby doors.

There was Ryoma pushed up against the wall lips bruised and face flushed looking even in control of the situation even though he was the one playing bitch. And then he turned to a embarrassed Fuji Syuuske panting, releasing Ryoma from his position.

Honestly, this was the 3rd time this week. In just 3 days, Ryoma had been able to get the his new freshman roommate to play tonsil hockey in random places past curfew. Did the boy's lovers seriously not know their 4th was MIA every night?

"I'll be going now..." Fuji blushed and ran off. Ryoma smirked at the man.

"Well..." Yukimura questioned. "Well what?" Ryoma questioned. Yukimura resisted the urge to smack himself. Ryoma was completely and utterly shameless.

"You're going to break that poor boy's heart. I saw the looks he gives you. This is nothing more than a game to you. He's cheating on his lovers and you have the gall to call him out here every night so he can continue to serve his purpose, a warm body, nothing more, nothing less." Yukimura shook his head.

Ryoma glared at him, "That's where your wrong. I do care about him, just in a different way than he cares about me."

"God Ryo...you're like cigarettes. Smoke one to many and you're addicted, smoke enough and you kill them." Yukimura spoke as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around the frail body of his friend.

"It's cold outside. Lets go get some rest hm?"

"..."

"What?" Yukimura questioned at the stiff silence on the way back to there dorm rooms.

"...nothing..."

"Ryoma..."

"Am I really that bad?"

"No silly. There must be some reason I keep you around."

"Fucker...got a roommate to harass." Ryoma smiled.

"Leave him alone for a night will ya? One of them is already becoming suspicious."Yukimura spoke in a serious voice.

"Gottcha."

POT

"Syuu?" Tezuka questioned his younger lover as they sat in bed naked together on a Saturday morning.

God...the feel of those petal like lips against his...he could imagine what it would be like to fuck the boy. The heat of him trapping his cock and...

"Syuuske?" his other lover. Atobe, questioned concerned at the lack of response.

"Sorry," he responded. God...he couldn't stop thinking about it...but at the same time, he felt as guilty as a wife just being caught cheating on her husband. They were gonna find out soon if he kept this odd behavior up.

"Nothing, just thinking about some things. Another round, yeah?"he smiled as he tackled all his lovers back on the bed.

Just act like normal...

But just how long will that last?

POT

Ryoma snuggled up in the covers of his bed hoping the day wouldn't come. He hated this day above all the others. The tryout day to be part of the Society of the Ivy. Possible members were sent an email listing the time and date; from there, an elimination round of sorts would take place to get the number of new members down to 7. From there, the chosen 7 had to be passed bu the club board and then 3 more were voted off leaving the total for new members this year at 4. He was pretty sure who those 4 would be. After all, the title of club president has some ground to it. Ryoma was about to peal back the covers when he felt a cold hand on his cheeck.

"Syuu..." Ryoma spoke softly, "Where have you been? Your hand is frozen..." and with that Ryoma pulled the taller boy under the covers and pressed his body up against Fuji's.

"Went for a walk. Even if it's the end of September it's cold out. But your like a furnace though." Fuji chuckled. He felt Ryoma mold into him and felt his body start to react. He stiffened and pulled himself from Ryoma's embrace.

"Ryoma this needs to stop." he said seriously, "We can't keep doing this. It may be okay for you but I'm in a relationship and I love them a lot and...what are you doing?" Fuji's eyes widened as he took in the delicious sight that was the other boy taking off his clothes, revealing inch by inch of perfect, golden skin.

Everything about the boy was perfect all the way down to his perfectly shaped butt. He felt like he had forgotten how to breath.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can either get the fuck out or fuck me in the shower. Only one time that's all I am asking for, no one will ever know." Ryoma spoke softly.

Fuji watched the boy longingly and made his choice. He followed behind the boy taking off his clothes. He stepped into the shower and pushed the boy up against the tiled wall.

"No one will ever know right?" he spoke as he positioned himself.

"Of course not...ngh...who would I tell...oh god...?" Ryoma moaned as he was entered.

And that was when the shower door was pushed open.

"Syuu are you in there?" a voice spoke.

That's when Fuji paled and let go of the other boy.

"What are you doing in there, we...Syuuske?!" the same voice spoke, in a surprised, hurt, angry tone.

Fuck he was caught red handed.

From his place on the opposite wall not even trying to deny what had occurred, Ryoma spoke, "Care to join Tezuka?"

"..."

_**The Vine, Bradford Cunningham College gossip column, Sept. 30**_

_October weather is finally here. Juniors, ACT and SAT's are a must. Study parties can be fun too, if you bring the two B's, booze and books. Seniors, try not to get too wasted at the parties. It is finally that time again._

_The Society of the Ivy induction ceremony is right around the corner. Wonder what __**R**__ has in store for us..._

_Future dates include: Halloween Masked Ball. Masks galore. You know what that means, you never know who you might be dancing with._

_Careful now, things tend to get sticky(and I'm not talking about the candy.)_

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_The Vine_

_Sightings _

_**Y**__ and __**A.K**__ sneaking out of school Assembly to play "twister" behind the science building. Guess why we know __**R**__ and __**Y **__are such good friends, there exactly the same. There is a tension between our favorite freshman. Did that happen before or after __**T**__ found__** F **__fucking __**R**__ in the showers? The question on everybody's mind: did __**T **__join? _

_Only I can tell you._

_Stay tuned...the party just got started._

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW!! You can tell how many people have viewed stories and it continues to amaze me how only 1/50 people review. A "update soon" or "Keep up the good work" doesn't take that much time to write!

Thanks for readin'! ;p


	3. Chapter 3

The Society of Ivy

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: M+

Note: Chapter 3, bitches! ;p Enjoy my free day while it lasts!

Chapter 3

_**The Vine, Bradford Cunningham gossip column, Oct. 15**_

_The Ivy induction ceremony was a jewel; literly. __**R **__used some creativity with this one._

_The inductees were required to break into the headmaster's office and steal one of her rings. We all know how much the old fart loves her diamond rings she keeps in drawer. The 7 with the fastest time advanced to the next round._

_Blatant disregard for authority, breaking and entering, stealing a 1,000 ring, and having to do it in a specific time...not bad at all __**R **__. After all, being a member of the Ivy wasn't for those weak of heart. Say good-bye to morals boys...but will the end be worth it?_

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_The Vine_

_Sightings_

_**Y**__ and __**A.K**__. seen helping __**R **__with the Induction plans. Great minds think alike after all. __**T **__and __**F**__ seen arguing about something in the bathroom. About_ _**R **__ perhaps? Let's hope so. They all make a cute couple. Who knows...this writer could be reporting a new couple on these pages soon...__**S**__ and __**A **__signing up to be on the Halloween Masked Ball committee. When is __**R **__gonna make his move?_

_I'll tell ya right here..._

_Till next time!_

POT

Ryoma sat huddled up next to Yukimura in an oversized hoodie going over plans. Akaya sat in his boyfriends lap watching as his boyfriend and Ryoma talk about the next task. Really these too together...

Evil master-minds much?

Akaya sighed and watched Ryoma as he and Yukimura finalized the plans.

The boy was beautiful beyond words. He could see how everyone feel into his trap...

But he was happy with Yukimura and needn't look elsewhere.

But who says you can't window shop?

"Akaya?" Ryoma bit his lip cutely in confusion. Damn him...

"Yeah I was listening. Operation make the inductees steal Ball decorations commence." he smirked.

"Bye the way...what ever happened with the Tezuka Fuji situation?" Yukimura questioned the boy next to him.

"Tezuka caught Fuji fucking me in the shower. Tezuka was not happy to say the least but..." Ryoma trailed off with a smirk.

"But?" Akaya questioned.

The shark-like smirk Ryoma gave spoke volumes.

Even the strongest shark finds itself tempted to a blood bath. Watch your step **R.**...every action has its consequence.

POT

It was finally two days later when everything finally blew up. Fuji had ignored him the past two days after the..."incident".But he had finally cornered him in boys bathroom in the science building.

"Kuni, I..." Fuji trailed off not really sure how to begin.

"Start talking. What the fuck has been going on and why didn't you tell us about sleeping with Ryoma?" Tezuka spoke confused as he sat against the bathroom door closing it off to Fuji as an escape route and keeping people out while they had it out.

"Ryoma cornered me and...he was so tempting I just couldn't say no so I ..." Fuji rambled.

Tezuka pulled Fuji down to him. "I understand. After all, I'm just as bad as you blowing him off in the shower while you fucked him. Lets just...get our stories straight before we tell Sanada and Atobe about this...development."

Hell even **R** can get the moralist people to commit infidelity and think it's okay. Where can I get that kind of power?

POT

Atobe sat on top of the roof of the gym they were using for the event smoking a cigarette. God that brat was going to cause him to go gray early if his didn't stop his bratty behavior and looking so god damn tempting he was gonna...

"Hey Monkey King!" a smirking voice came to join him.

"Stop calling me Monkey King you brat!" Atobe shot back at him causing the pretty boy to smirk even wider.

"Why are you up here? It's freezing." Ryoma spoke as he grabbed the cigarette from the other boy's lips to smoke it himself leaving Atobe to be able to gaze at his appearance.

A flimsy t-shirt. The brat was so unresponcible. Not wearing a jacket in 50 degree weather...

"Idiot." Atobe spoke as he slipped off his jacket and put it on the boy.

Ryoma looked at him strangely.

"What? Your going to get sick and then how the hell would the ball get planned?" Atobe snorted back, lighting up another cigarette for himself.

And then, Ryoma smiled. Not a bratty smirk but a true smile.

"Thank you for caring." he spoke.

Atobe had never seen the boy look as attractive as he did now. He pulled the boy too his side in a one armed hug.

"Such a brat you are Ryoma..."

They watched as the trees rustled with another crispy breeze, splaying the hues of reds, yellows, and oranges across the campus.

Romantics much?

POT

Sanada sat at the gym lobby door waiting for his other lovers. Fuji and Tezuka had been..somewhere and then Atobe had disappeared to...somewhere...

Sometimes he wished he had dog collars with tracking devices for all his boyfriends just to figure out how they just disappeared from sight like that.

Then he saw Fuji and Tezuka approach. Finally, thank god.

"Hey" he greeted them with a kiss each.

"Genchiro!" Fuji smiled as he hugged his oldest lover. He turned to look at Tezuka sensing the "we need to talk" gaze.

What the fuck had Fuji done now?

POT

Ryoma left the roof still enclosed in the other boys warmth.

Damn...why did his heart hurt so much around these 4 boys?

He headed towards the exit when he heard the other boys talking.

Fuck...that was the only exit out.

"He just..." Tezuka was interrupted by the door with the object of discussion stepped out.

"Sorry...Atobe's smoking on the roof. I was just closing up and I noticed the roof door open and it was cold so he gave me his coat so..." Ryoma began as he started to take off the coat when Sanada stopped him seeing the beginnings of a cold start to form on the boy's features. "Keep it. Keigo has plenty of them and you can always give it back later. Don't walk around without being properly clothed got it?" Sanada comaned.

"Heh..." Ryoma smirked at him, "acting like a concerned lover Genchiro?" he teased.

Sanada blushed.

"See you guys later..." Ryoma began to trail off when he felt the burning familiarity of Fuji's hand.

"We need to talk. Not now because I know you've got a lot on your shoulders and I know your not ready yo let someone into your heart but we will talk soon; and when your ready, we'll be there waiting." Fuji spoke as he pressed a kiss to the other boy's temple.

"..." It was the first time Ryoma had felt speechless his entire life. They understood. Ryoma had never been in a relationship, never been in love only lust. He had never made love to, only fucked to achieve a purpose.

It was then Ryoma felt wetness on his face...tears?

"I got to go now. Um...I'll talk to you guys later then. Tell Monkey King thanks for the jacket again. I..." and with that Ryoma took off, leaves crunching below his feet.

_**The Vine, Bradford Cunningham gossip column, Oct. 20**_

_Get ready partiers! The event of the Fall is in only 11 days! Better start grabbing those masks. I hear Barney's in running out! You wouldn't want to be stuck with a glue and macaroni mask for the biggest social event now would you?_

_In other news, inductees of the Ivy are required to meet at th gazebo by the lake to discuss the next task; and lucky for you we have some clues. 3 words: Hell. On. Earth. Now what would __**R**__ mean by that?_

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_The Vine_

_Sightings_

_**R **__and __**Y**__ seen purchasing masks at Barneys with __**R**__ picking something extra up. Watch out boys. Its about to get hot in here if it's legal to wear what __**R**__ is._

_**A**__ and __**R **__smoking on the gym roof, guess __**R**__ is faster at catching prey then we thought. __**Y **__and __**A.K.**__ snuggling after another afternoon tryst in the teacher's lounge. Kinky..._

_**R**__ seen running away, crying?!, from__** T, S**__, and __**F**__. Looks like our favorite ice bitch has a heart after all, lets hope __**R**__ can escape unscathed._

_But with a ball where no one's identities are known...who can you trust?_

_Lets hope __**R**__ can learn to trust._

_Or will Cinderella remain the maid?_

_Till next time!_

TBC...

HAH! Two long chapter in one day. I've been neglecting you guys; feel the love. Lol. Too bad I have to start on my but load of homework now. ;p

READ AND REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Society of Ivy

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: M+

Warnings: This chappy contains a little bit of a rape scene and some other sexual elements. You have been warned!

Note: Sorry! This was suppose to be out by Halloween and now it's practically Thanksgiving...opps...

Saw Twilight yesterday. Two words: Fucking. AMAZING! Maybe not as good as the book but I enjoyed it a lot. ;p

Chapter 4

_**The Vine, Bradford Cunningham gossip column, Oct. 30**_

_Halloween is tommorw and you know what that means. No classes, no teachers.... no rules. Don't forget, the Masked Ball starts at 7 prompt. We hear __**R**__ is giving the speech in a "costume" so to say. Our favorite freshman better watch out; it is possible to be liquid sin after all..._

_In other news, congrats to the winners of the Society of Ivy induction test. As expected, our favorite freshman managed to come up on top. Well played boys..._

_I'll keep you posted on all the dirty details of the ball tommorw. If I am not in bed all day that is...._

_with a hangover.... ; p_

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_The Vine_

_Sightings_

_**A.K.**__ and __**Y**__ helping organize last minute preparations for the ball. I didn't know streamers could be used that way. Lets hope they never make it to a room. Who doesn't love a free show after all? __**R**__ hanging out with the hot new teacher __**K**__. Guess 4 boys aren't enough after all. Is this another one of your schemes__** R**__ or are you truly interested? I think not; I got 4 jealous boys that agree with me. Careful now boys, __**K**__ holds a dark secret...one that involves __**R**__'s past._

_Masked Balls are all fun and games...but what happens when the masks come off?_

POT

Kevin Smith walked down the Halloween decorated halls of the college. Almost 3 years ago he had been a senior here. _He_ had been a freshman. Now they were back at the beginning. Before everything happened...

Kevin sighed and walked into the doors of the class he was subbing for. He ignored the gossiping whispers of the students smirking briefly at their lustful gazes. He tucked a silky strand of hair behind his pierced ear and smiled up at the class.

"I'll be teaching Literature since your last teacher died."

He turned to look as the pencil nestled between the two ruby lips of the one and only Ryoma. Golden eyes and mouth open in disbelief. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this...

POT

As soon as the bell rang indicating the end of his classes for the day, Ryoma stormed out of the Lit. Hall like a bat out of hell.

Of all the nerve....

Ryoma grabbed a protesting Seichi as he dragged him off of a moaning Akaya from the Library alcove.

"Lets go Romeo. You can fuck Juliet later. We got important things to discuss." Ryoma dragged him to another corner of the Library and sat down on the cubicle desk pulling Yukimura up to him and placing him in a chair in from of him.

"He's back." Ryoma started as a conversation topic. Yukimura 's expression became strangely serious.

"Are you serious? Why now? I thought we were done after freshman year, after _that_." Yukimura sighed and took in the look on Ryoma's face. The beginnings of tears...

He stood up and hugged the small frame of his best friend too him, letting him let it all out.

Things always have to get worse before they get better don't they?

POT

_**3 years ago...**_

"_Oh god...what have I done." Tears cascaded over golden eyes as they took in the scene of what he had just done. He released the grip on the fire extinguisher and shakily stood up and moved away from the still body that use to be his Literature teacher and role model. "Before he decided to try and rape me that was, Ryoma thought._

_The door opened and Ryoma stood like a dear in the headlights as the figure walked in and locked the door behind him._

"_You are a freshman right?" Smirking blue eyes clashed with gold._

"_Um...yes..." the timid freshman blushed at the older boy._

"_You are very pretty you know, the teacher you just murdered thought so didn't he. That's why you killed him isn't it?..." Kevin smirked as he briefly caressed the boy's blushing cheeks._

"_Please don't tell anyone, it was an accident I swear! I'll do anything!. Don't touch me like that, I'm not into guys Mr...?" Ryoma flinched away from the touch._

"_Don't worry. You don't have to be gay to enjoy sex Ryo-chan. Just think of this as your punishment for killing someone...." Kevin spoke as he trailed his hands down to the smaller boy's crotch._

"_Ah...stop!" Ryoma protested violently but only succeeding in thrusting up against the hand._

_Kevin ripped off the pants and spread apart the boy's slim legs revealing his prize_

"_See you like it....I'll enjoy your body day after day after day...." Kevin smiled as he entered the boy._

_Ryoma screamed._

Lighting struck outside the dorm room and rain pounded against the window frame."Ryoma?" Syuuske shook the boy's figure trying to rouse him from his nightmare. Ryoma's eyes flashed open revealing tormented, frightened eyes with the beginnings of tears forming. He looked around, frightened pants escaping as he took in his surroundings. Then he became aware that he was in his room.

Safe.....

Fingers gently tugged his chin up forcing him to look into blue eyes.

Ryoma's heart started beating again. _They are not the same, Ryoma, get a grip_....

He pulled Fuji into his bed and snuggled up against him. Fuji smiled still concerned but willing to let it go and ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

Thunder boomed outside.

He hoped the storm would be over soon...

POT

Today was the day of the Halloween masked ball.

Ryoma rose from bed untangling himself from his roommate and slipped inside the bathroom. Emotionless golden eyes stared back at him. Dark circles and lack of sleep making him look like he was indeed from a Halloween horror fic.

He had to pull himself together. Ryoma got out a razor and shaved his face, arm pits, and legs in preparation for tonight. After all, nobody wants a princess who looks like Chewbaka from Star Wars as their princess...

POT

Fuji walked briskly to his lovers waiting for him to enter the dance. Fuji had adorned the costume of a joker. Tezuka was a king, Sanada the knight, and Keigo the prince to go with their Fairytale theme. Now all they needed was their princess...

Heels clicked against the concrete as the figure approached them. Eyes turned to look at the approaching figure. "Oh god..."Keigo moaned as he felt himself harden at the appearance of the other boy.

Golden eyes had been enhanced with eye liner and mascara to make lashes longer and fuller. Pink pouty lips have been colored red turned upwards in a tiny smirk. Hair had been pulled back into a bun with wisps of hair left out accidentally leaving an exposed neck and slim shoulders for all to lust at. The dress, if you could even call it that, was blue and sparkily. The dress was a strapless dress that clung tightly to the wearer showing off a skinny delicate frame. The dress reached about mid thigh showing off long and delicate legs with 3-inch glass heels increasing the oys height.

All in all he looked like a Cinderella from heaven.

Fuji gulled as he(and his lovers) tried to will their arousals away. Tezuka stood forward and bowed.

"Care to dance my lady?" as he grabbed her hand and led her and his lovers inside. The party had begun.

POT

Ryoma sighed happily as he molded himself against the form of Keigo as they slow danced. He took turns slow dancing with one of the 4 boys every time a slow song came on(which was a lot since it was he who picked the music order solely for this purpose.)

"Ryoma. You know we love you and you can tell us anything you know. Please let us into your heart." Keigo spoke as he held the boy tighter to him kissing him softly on the lips and released him as the song ended.

Ryoma smiled painfully. _You wouldn't love me if you knew what I have done. I have killed people without a seconds hesitation and enjoyed it. I am a monster. I have not heart you can be let into_.

"Sure. Let me have a moment alone yeah?" Ryoma spoke as he walked outside.

Blue eyes followed his every moment and smiled as they found its prey.

Bingo

POT

Ryoma curled up into a ball.

"Oh Ryoma dear!"

_Oh god..._

"Where are you?"

_This isn't happening.._.

"There you are! I haven't seen you the entire dance. You've been to busy screwing around with those lovers of yours. Did you really think you could be happy and just forget about what you have done?" Kevin spoke angrily and he painfully pulled the smaller boy's hair to get his attention.

"Of course not..." the boy winced.

"Good,"Kevin smirked as he pulled the boy up, "You have years of repentance for all the people you have killed. You can run all you like Ryoma but I will always find you." Kevin spoke as he painfully plundered the boys mouth and released the boy, "See you in hell." Kevin smiled as he walked away.

Ryoma's hand clenched in the concrete causing his nails to bleed.

He stood up and took off his glass slippers wiping his tears.

And then he began to run.

_I'm so sorry Keigo, Kunimitsu, Syuuske, Genchiro but I need to go away for a bit and find myself so I can get better. And then I will tell you about my past, and if you still love me then..._.

POT

_**The Vine, Bradford Cunningham gossip column, Nov. 23**_

_Sorry we haven't been updating but a lot of stuff has been going on. Thanksgiving is on it's way but some of us have really nothing to be grateful for. __**R**__ IS MISSING! He was last seen in his sinfully, delicious dress dancing with our favorite freshman. Apparently R stepped outside and he and __**K **__had an altercation_ _and __**R**__ still hasn't returned. __**R**__'s lovers have been worried sick but there is nothing they can do besides hope and pray their love returns. I'll keep you updated on everything we find out. Happy Holidays._

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_The Vine_

Sightings

_**T**__ holding a crying __**F**__ outside the dorms. Poor Ryoma has always been a heart breaker but he's never actually broken one per say. Guess there is a first time for everything. __**G**__ and __**A **__looking up possible places __**R**__ could have gone to. __**K**__ has turned in his resignation, guess the chase has begun. __**Y**__ and __**A.K.**__ found entering an leaving a London home every Friday. Just who are they visiting and why?_

_END OF PART ONE_

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
